Gone So Long
by MewMewMixX3
Summary: Ludwig wakes in the middle of the night to such a nostalgic sound. He wanders his house to find the source.   Human names used. Germancest.Ludwig/Gilbert Man on man stuff. stuff as in sexy time. Don't like don't read simple as that. Read and Review please


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Only the plot for my story.

* * *

><p>Ludwig woke up from the sound of something nostalgic. He lies in his bed and tries to ignore it. Unfortunately for him it wasn't working, in fact the sound doesn't cease and resonates through the empty house and louder than before.<p>

"Verdammt…" Ludwig mutter half asleep.

Then blond man sits up at the side of his bed and yawns. He then recognizes this nostalgic sound echoing though his home's walls. He has heard it many times before.

"I-it cant be…" Words leave his lips in a faint whisper.

Ludwig rises hurriedly, quickly wanting to know the source of this sound. He seeps into the darkness and wanders the cold frigged air of the night through his hallways. Following the sound he knew so well; the song of what once belonged to a Great Nation; his brother, and once in his life time, his love. No one could replace the love that the had shared,

Ludwig made his way down the stairs hearing the Prussian National Anthem slightly crescendo.

"Burder? Is that you?" He says quietly.

No it couldn't be. He think to himself. Gilbert was dissolved in 1947. That was a long time ago. Besides, Ludwig himself along with many other nations were there that fateful day when they buried him. After the ceremony was over Ludwig had left without saying a word to anyone. He simply spent his days in complete isolation. Ludwig didn't allow anyone to see him. He couldn't even let his best friend, Feliciano see him. Not even to give him comforting hug that he needed. Poor Feliciano waited at his door step for days to at least give him look through the window. After the third day Feliciano's older brother, Lovino, finally came to force him to come home and leave that 'Potato Bastard' alone. But the worse for Ludwig was seeing Gilbird, his older brother's pet bird. Ludwig opened the cage door and window to let him know that he was free to leave. Even so, Gilbird wouldn't leave. Ludwig knew that he wait waiting for him.

Ludwig turns away from the stair case and heads towards the living room seeing as that is where the song was coming from. A few feet onto the room the music had stopped. Ludwig sighed to the still room. He must be more sleep depraved than he thought to be hallucinating things, well sounds in the night. . It was silly of him to think that his brother would actually be in the living room or living for that matter. The sleepy German found his way to the couch. He ran his hand over a smooth suede leather pillow smiling at a memory. He had gotten this couch before his brother was dissolved. Ludwig came home late one day from work to find that Gilbert and Feliciano having a pasta fight in the living room. That swore they would clean it but Ludwig's short fuse got the best of him and started to yell at both of them for acting like children. But them being who they were he should have seen this coming along time ago. Before Ludwig could get half way into his scolding a hand full of pasta landed in his face from a hysterically laughing Gilbert. Feliciano on the other hand was too terrified to laugh.

Ludwig moved around the couch to sit on it. He propped up an elbow and rested his tired head on his hand. The exhausted man's blue eyes felt heavier and heavier. Just before he can shut his eyes he was jolted up, feeling the resemblance of someone plopping down on the couch. He looked around and saw that it was only his one of his dogs, Blackie looking for a spot to sleep. He patted the dog on the head and then started to leave to go up stair so he himself could go to sleep. Ludwig headed towards the stairs but then noticed something was off. He saw that the ghostly light of an open refrigerator light open in the dark kitchen. He cautiously headed towards the kitchen think that maybe some robber is playing a sick cruel joke on him. When he entered the kitchen he heard the ruffling of the fridge door being slammed. He stood frozen still and wide eyed at his discovery.

"Mein Gott!" Ludwig sputters out. "Bruder."

Just then a slim figure jumped down swiftly from sitting on the counter, beer in hand. The figure walked toward the dumbstruck German,

"I thought you would never find me." Gilbert says embracing his younger brother. Ludwig holding in a silent sob. " I'm sorry I've been gone so long." He said into his brothers chest.

"No, no, Gilbert I'm sorry. It-it should have been-" Ludwig was cut off with the static-y touch of Gilbert's lips on his. Gilbert broke the kiss.

"Nein! Don't ever say that! You know that it was that horrid man's fault. It's a big brother's duty to protect his little brother anyway." Gilbert said looking at Ludwig in a serious matter. Ludwig couldn't stand it any more, he crashed their lips together once more. Gilbert nibbled and ran his smooth tongue on Ludwig's bottom lip, asking for permission. The taller man obliges and the battle of dominance ensued. Gilbert won and his appendage exposed every crevices of the wet cavern. Gilbert smirked through his kiss at Ludwig, but the bigger man gained the upper hand when he caught the smaller man off guard. Gilbert moaned at eh sensation of Ludwig hand squeezing and kneading of his ass. Gilbert leaned in into Ludwig ending the kiss and whispering sultry in to his ear,

"Watch it, or things may become a little out of hand. Think you can handle it?~" Gilbert smirks.

"I can handle more than you think."

" Hm. We'll see about that." Gilbert sharply replies. With that Gilbert walked away and looked back at the other with a look as if it said 'What are you waiting for?' Ludwig instinctively followed. They were barley able to get to the room without stopping and throwing each other on the floor and taking one another. They made it to the bedroom door, the room which they once used to share. Gilbert's back was against the wall next to the door with Ludwig's strong arms holding the smaller one in place. He was trapped and had the blonds' mouth attacking his neck, leaving vibrant red marks on the his pale body. Marking Gilbert his. The Pale man's hands explored the others body leaving his own marks of ownership. Ludwig's mouth made it back up to Gilbert's lips. Gilbert sucked on the intruding wet muscle and worked his own way down to Ludwig's neck. It was his turn. His lips found the sensitive area on Ludwig's neck, and his bit it without warning. The taste of iron met his tongue as he lapped up the wound as is seeped out of the broken tissue. His hands were busy at work with the hardening bulge in his brother's pajamas.

"Haa…. Let's hope you haven't forgotten my touch. If so then I will just have to thoroughly remind you what I feel like." Gilbert huffed out.

"Nie Bruder, nie." Ludwig mustered as he held back a moan.

"Hmm…What a shame. We could have had a lot of fun. But the that's sweet I guess. You know, to know that when you're alone at night. All worked up, releasing stress from work or worrying about that exquisite little Italian. Touching your self , mimicking my touches, and panting our my name. Really West, its really sentimental of you. Kesese~!"

"Shut up. You talk to much." Ludwig kissed Gilbert and raised him up. The smaller man wrapped his legs around the bigger man's waist as he was carried into the room. Ludwig dropped Gilbert on the bed, as he tried to unbutton his white pajama top. Before he was able to properly take it off, he was pulled onto the mattress, with the Prussian on top of him. The Prussian looked at his prize greedily, absorbing the man's exposed torso.

"Are you just going to stair at me all night or didn't you say something about it getting out of haah-aaah-ha" the blond was cut off by having his vital regions grinded on by the man atop of him.

"Kesese~ What was that West?" Gilbert smirked again. He grinded down harder once more whilst he removed his own shirt. Ludwig saw that as an opportunity to sit up and grab the man. With a newly exposed chest Ludwig slowly ran his velvety hot tongue over Gilbert's hardening pink bud. His other hand reached up to play and tug at the other neglected nipple. The blond German swirled his tongue around the now hard nipple lightly biting it which earned him a nice lustful moan from the silverette above him. Gilbert rotated and pushed his hips down creating a mist delectable friction on both of their pants, pants in which needed to be discarded. Gilbert laid a hand on Ludwig's cheek and trailed his index finger along the strong features of his brother's face. He jerked his hand up at his chin to make him look up into his red eyes. With their faces so close to each other Gilbert demands,

'West, take your fucking pants off right now!" Finishing his sentence Gilbert stood up and watched Ludwig remove his offending pants. "Now sit."

Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed waiting to see what would await him next. Gilbert slowly removed his own pants, and fortunately for Ludwig, he had went commendatory tonight's little escapade. The Prussian then got on his hands and knees and crawled the remaining way back to the man sitting on the edge of the bed. When he reached for his brother he had put his hands on his knees and spread his thighs apart. Gilbert ran his hand softly up his thighs and found Ludwig's erection standing proud and tall. Gilbert leaned in and hovered about it, one hand at the base and the other carefully caressing and massaging his balls. His hand at the base slowly pumped up with a loose grip, torturing the poor soul above him. Gilbert looks up at Ludwig

"Bitten." He simply said with venom dripping form the single word he uttered.

Ludwig didn't say anything not wanting to give into his older brother's ego. Gilbert realized this and stopped moving his hand all together, not touching him at all. He purposely exhaled on the hard red cock in front of him. The feeling of air sent sparks up his spine. Gilbert let his tongue barely touch his member. He ran his tongue back up and when he reached the head he gently kissed it and returned his crimson eyes to the icy blue ones.

"Kleinen bruder, Bitten." Gilbert repeats. Without skipping a beat Ludwig pleaded forgetting about not caring about Gilbert's ego. "Bitte… Bitte Bruder."

Snickering with his signature laugh he flatten his tongue against the very base of Ludwig's dick. Gilbert reached the top of the swollen cock and licked off the small bead of pre-cum. Without warning he wrapped his lips around the rock hard length and started to bob up and down. Gilbert rolled his tongue around the sensitive underside of the head and moaned just enough to create and new sensation to flow throughout Ludwig's body. The German let our a flurry of deep guttural moans. The sounds that was emitting from Ludwig's throat made the silver haired man harder and harder with each moan. Gilbert found a vein and skillfully dragged his teeth over it just hard enough to send the German's eyes rolling to the back of his skull. He then put his other hand at the base of his brother's cock and started pumping away in sync with the work of his talented mouth. His tongue made playful swirls and wrapped itself around the of Ludwig's dick. He felt the muscles spasm sensing that he was close to his peak, Gilbert squeezed tighter, pumped faster, and rolled and swirled his tongue even more. With a grunt Ludwig came fast and hard all over the Prussian's face. The Prussian tried as best as he could to swallow it all and licked the remaining cum off his shaft. Lastly Gilbert knew of his brother's fetish for licking fingers, so Gilbert whipped what was left on his face, on to his hands and trailed his tongue over his messy hand. The cum was just icing on the cake, so to speak. He moaned at his fingers disappeared into his mouth. When he was done the smaller man had turned around and got on his hands and knees. He bent down and exposed all of himself to Ludwig. Gilbert reached around with his saliva drenched hand and inserted one finger into himself slowly. Gilbert's full display drove Ludwig up the wall, and brought his limp member twitching back to life. Gilbert inserted the second finger panting and moaning,

"A-ah! Nng.. Lu-hha-Ludwig! Ahh…"

The smaller man on the floor leaned on his free arm and turned his head around to show the German his erotic faces, knowing that is would torture him. Ludwig swallowed hard trying to maintain his composure and will to let the Prussian continue with his lecherous act. Beads of white feel on the the carpet when the third digit joined the other tow. The panting and moaning became louder bouncing off the walls of the room. Gilbert trusted his hip down on his fingers harder, which met his sweet spot. Gilbert groaned Ludwig's name out loudly,

"Ludwig! Hhaa…haah.."

But soon enough, Ludwig no longer heard the 'schlick, schlick' of fingers busy at work. Instead he found himself pushed back on his bed with a sliver haired man above him with pink that dusted his cheeks and half lidded eyes. Each of his arms was by his head held down by thin milky white ones. The smaller man leaned down and pressed their lips together. When did this happen? Ludwig thought to himself. Ah, but who care, he finished thinking. Ludwig leaned up into the kiss deepening it, Gilbert main into the kiss, vibrating Ludwig's mouth, tongues twirled around each other. Gilbert took Ludwig's bottom lip between his teeth and rolled it. A deep moan escaped the blonds' mouth when he felt a hand invading his vital regions. He looked up to find the towering Prussian smirking down at him.

"Kommen, bruder. Let me hear you sing." Gilbert's words snaked out. "You have such a beautiful voice. Kesese."

Without warning he forced himself on the brother, all the way to the hilt of his painfully hard erection. Ludwig let out a deep carnal song for Gilbert.

"A-aaah! Gilbert!"

"Nnng… I-ah-knew-ah- you hadahh-it in you" Gilberts let out riding Ludwig. "Kesese"

But before he could slam back down on top of Ludwig, the larger man managed to switch places so that the smaller man was on his back. Ludwig leaned forward and whispered in the other's ear,

"Now lets see what songs you know, Mein Bruder."

Gilbert's breath hitched as Ludwig's large hand toyed with a pink nub, pinching and pulling hard, still thrusting. Gilbert bit the inside of his cheek trying to hold back moans, when his eyes shot open and his mouth hanged agape when his other nipple was sucked and bit rather hard. Ludwig continued to lap and nibble at the abused nub when Gilbert let out a series of moans.

"Aah… Lu-Ludwig.."

Ludwig arched a brown and looked into crimson eyes. "Was das bruder? I cant hear your singing loud enough. Louder Gilbert."

Ludwig gave up on playing with his little pink nubs. He completely slid out of Gilbert and rammed back into him directly attacking Gilbert's special bundle of nerves.

"Ludwig! Aaaaah!" He shamelessly sang out proudly.

"Heh, that's what I thought." Ludwig spat out.

He slowed his pace down painfully slow. The Prussian below him started to writhe to get the blond to move faster and hit that spot again. But strong hands held in in place.

"Wesssst….. Mooove fassster…" Gilbert whined throwing his overly inflated ego out of the window. Besides he had something else for Ludwig to stroke that's just as big anyways.

Ludwig increased his momentum just a little bit, teasing him but barely hitting his prostrate. His hands left Gilbert's hip and teased a trail to his weeping member. The blond ghosted his fingers over it sending shivers through the paler man's body. The German played with eh head between his fingers, rubbing it. He gripped the head tightly and once again slipped out of the warmth and trusted back in forcefully, his hand jerking down at the same time and hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"A-ah! GOTT! LUDWIG!" Gilbert shouted sending violent red streaks down Ludwig's back.

Ludwig kept his pace up this time, his hands now at the sides of gilberts head, looking down at his brother enjoying his faces of pleasure.

"Härter Ludwig. Fick mich härter!"

Ludwig complied, sending shockwaves of bliss throughout each others body. The lewd sound of skin slapping resonated in the room with the sound of vehement cries of lust staining the walls. Gilbert's hips rolled up to met with Ludwig's vigorous plunges. The larger man then sat up and tossed the smaller man's knees over his shoulders to enter at and new angle. With this new angle he can now penetrate Gilbert's spot over and over.

"Aaah-Ludwig there!" the silver haired man moaned out, grabbing and handful of blankets. Ludwig felt the walls around his length tighten and release signaling that his brother's climax was rising. He reached around to grab Gilbert's cock and pumped in perfect tandem with his thrusts.

"Faster West! Oh Gott faster!' Gilbert demanded loudly. Gilbert's foot twitched and his toes wriggled letting him know his climax isn't far. Only a few more thrusts from Ludwig and a few more strokes from Ludwig's magical hands and he was ready to release. His magical hands that knew just how tightly to grab and which way to pulls or puck. They always sent him over board.

Ludwig I'm gonna-" Gilbert was cut off by several shots of pearly white that flew out and landed on Gilbert's chest and face as his back arched, orgasm. Gilbert panted hard and looked up at his brother who hasn't came yet. So he dipped and rubbed a bit of his own seed on to is fingers. Gilbert then brought his hand up and ran his tongues smoothly over his digits. Gilbert moaned as he visually stimulated Ludwig. The actions he was watching below him made the hot coiling feeling move lower in his abdomen. His muscles spammed with every thrust. A deep low grunt was forced out of Ludwig's throat. He filled his older brother, painting his walls pearly white. He rode out his orgasm, coming down from his orgasmic high, pulling out of Gilbert. He slouched over and laid next to his brother. Panting harshly Ludwig looked over at him and kissed his forehead.

"Ich liebe dich Gilbert, immer."

"Ich wiesse West. Ich liebe dich aussi.."

Ludwig got up to get the blankets from under him but Gilbert was already drifting off the sleep that fast. Ludwig carefully pulled the blankets from under him and tucked him in soundly. Gilbert rolled over and snuggled into hi younger brother mumbling incoherent nothings then drifted back to sleep. Ludwig just smiled at him before following him to sleep.

The sun's rays sprinkled over Ludwig's face waking him up. He lazily rolled over and sat up at the edge of the bed. He yawned wondering what Gilbert would like for breakfast. He looked over his should to wake him up but Gilbert was gone. Any evidence from last night was gone. All that remained was Ludwig's clothes scattered across the floor and a small red bite mark on his neck. Ludwig slowly turned back around and had put his face in the palms of his hands with a tear falling down his cheek he whispered,

"Iche Liebe dich Bruder. Ich vergesse dich nie…."

* * *

><p>An; Sorry for any punctuation mistakes or any of the sort. I know that there are probably tons of tense mistakes too. I'm horrible with keeping it the right tense.

I was inspired by the song "Gone So Long" By Breathe Carolina, to write this FF. it's a great song go listen to is or what ever. I did obioulsy use a few lyrics here and there in it.

Maybe I will write a sequel if i get awesome happy reviews.

Symmetrical cookies for reviewers.


End file.
